A Day Away
by JessieBess
Summary: Valentine's Day Exchange for Patano. Sybil and Tom spend Valentine's Day as an engaged couple in 1919


Patano's request: In 1919, Sybil and Tom spend Valentines together as an engaged couple.

**1919 **

Sybil had a plan. It would take some cunning, and deceit, to make it work but she was sure she could do it. The first, and biggest, step would be dealing with her mother. It would have been so much better if Valentine's Day was in the summer Sybil thought as she walked down the stairs. We could have had picnic. That would have been so easy to arrange. But in this weather a picnic was definitely out so she had to do some thinking to come up with a way to spend Valentine's Day with Tom.

Sybil looked at the clock and knew that at this time of day her mother was usually in her sitting room embroidering. Sybil wondered how her mother could be so content embroidering on what seemed like a daily basis. What did she even do with all the finished projects Sybil wondered.

"Mama, can I talk to you for a few minutes" Sybil asked in what she hoped was a calm voice. While her heart was quickly beating, Sybil didn't want to appear anxious. She knew she would be lying to her mother but that couldn't be helped. If her mother knew what Sybil really wanted to do, she would never agree to it. In fact, Sybil knew her mother would be appalled.

"Of course dear" Cora replied as she put her project down on the table in front of her.

"Next week Branson has to go to Manchester to get a car part and I was wondering if I could go to Manchester with him?" Sybil enquired.

"You want to go to Manchester with the chauffeur?" Cora's voice and face showed alarm.

While Sybil thought to herself, why yes I do, she had to calm her mother's fears. "I guess I didn't say that right. I just thought I could take advantage of his having to go there. One of the nurses I worked with at the cottage hospital has asked me to come to luncheon and she lives in Manchester."

But Cora wasn't done with the idea of Branson and Sybil knowing his plans.

"How do you know Branson has to go to Manchester?" Cora inquired.

"Remember last week he was taking me to Ripon and we had to come back because the car started making some strange noises as we left the village?" Sybil could say this with a straight face because it was true.

"Anyway" she continued, "he said if it was the problem he thought it was he'd have to get some parts from Manchester. When I went to schedule the car for tomorrow, I asked him if the other car was fixed yet and that's when he told me."

Cora 's face showed relief as she digested what Sybil had told her but before she could say anything Sybil continued "I could take the train but if Branson has to go to Manchester it would be more convenient to go in the car."

"What day do you plan on going?" Cora asked.

"I'm not sure exactly what day Branson plans to go" Sybil responded although this was a lie. She knew they would go on Thursday since that was Valentine's Day and after all that was what her plan was all about.

"I also thought I'd like to do some shopping or at least explore some of the shops there. Both Mary and Edith have birthdays soon. And I'll need some new clothes for the season. It seems we don't ever have anything different in Ripon and I'd like to shop somewhere new." Sybil once again lied for she knew she wouldn't be attending the season. If all went well she'd be in Ireland and Mrs. Tom Branson by then.

"You're not planning on another harem pants outfit are you?" her mother asked with a smile. While Robert and her mother-in-law disliked that outfit of Sybil's, Cora thought it suited her personality although she would never openly admit it.

Sybil laughed. "I hadn't actually thought about it … but since you mention it …"

Cora held up her hand to stop her but her tone was light "Please let's not make a scene in London, I don't think your father or grandmother could take it."

"So I can go to Manchester?"

Cora looked at the daughter she had always felt closest to and smiled. "I don't see why not. Tell Branson that he should have Mrs. Patmore pack him a lunch."

Sybil beamed at her mother. As she turned to leave, Sybil suddenly turned back to her mother. "Do you miss it? I mean the hustle and bustle we had during the war? You were so involved in running the convalescent home."

Cora looked down at the embroidery on her lap. "It was nice to feel useful and needed" she quietly replied.

"I feel the same" Sybil replied before dashing out of the room.

Sybil was beaming. The first, and hardest, part of her plan was set. Now she had to see Tom.

Sybil found Tom sitting in the garage reading a newspaper. She paused before entering the garage just to look at him as he leaned against the counter with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie untied. He is so handsome she thought. Tom must have sensed her presence because he suddenly looked up at her. Seeing it was Sybil, a wide smile graced his face but he made no move to adjust his tie or roll down his sleeves.

"What brings you here m'lady" Tom teased.

"I heard there was a very handsome man on the premises and I just had to see him" Sybil retorted.

"Oh and have you found him?"

"I think I have" Sybil laughed as she moved into Tom's outstretched arms. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Tom responded by clutching her tightly.

"Next Thursday you're taking me to Manchester."

"Oh" Tom murmured as he ran his hands up and down Sybil's back.

"And you must bring a change of clothes."

That got Tom's attention and his hands stopped moving. "A change of clothes?" he asked with a look of total puzzlement on his face.

Sybil chuckled before replying "It's a surprise. But, yes, bring a suit."

"Are you planning on taking me to the preacher's?" Tom laughingly asked.

Sybil looked like she was thinking about. "Well, that wasn't really my plan however, now that you mention it …" but her sentence was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the garage. Sybil and Tom had just pulled apart when Daisy suddenly appeared.

Daisy appeared flustered at seeing Sybil in the garage. "I'm sorry m'lady."

"That's quite all right Daisy. I really need to return to the house." Turning back to Tom, Sybil continued "So Branson you'll mark Thursday on your schedule?"

"Of course m'lady."

If Daisy noticed Tom's disheveled state of dress she didn't say anything. "I just came to tell you that Mrs. Patmore says lunch will be at noon today."

"Thank you Daisy. I'm rather glad it's early today because I'm already hungry" Tom responded as he moved to pick up a wrench and look like he was busy with the car. Daisy smiled at him and then left the garage to return to the kitchen.

Sybil felt like she was floating on air. Her plan was set. On Thursday, Valentine's Day, she would be spending it alone with her fiancé. They'd be in a place where no one knew them and where they could hold hands without worrying if someone saw them. Better yet they'd be able to sit in a café and dine together.

The next few days seemed like an eternity to Sybil. She didn't think Thursday would ever come. She did have a moment of panic when her father unexpectedly asked her to come to the library with him on Wednesday afternoon. Her first thought was that he had found out about her plan.

"Your mother told me your plans for tomorrow" Robert began and Sybil's heart suddenly fluttered. "I am glad to hear that you are thinking about the upcoming season. If you find any dresses you want in Manchester have the bills send here." Robert handed a slip of paper to Sybil. "It's been so long I thought you might have forgotten."

Sybil couldn't contain her smile as she realized her parents hadn't guessed her secret. Taking the note, Sybil kissed her father on the cheek. "Oh thank you, Papa. I hadn't even thought about that."

She did feel a moment of remorse knowing how much she was deceiving her parents.

"And here" Robert continued "here's some money for luncheon tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your day out."

Sybil was totally unprepared for her father's generosity. "Oh Papa" was all she could say as she once again kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much. I'm sure I will enjoy the day." As she left the library she could only think if only you knew what I'm really doing and how much I'm going to enjoy it.

Finally Thursday was here. Since she would be leaving directly after breakfast, Sybil appeared in the dining room dressed and ready to go to Manchester.

As he helped her into the car, Tom noticed that Sybil looked beautiful although she was dressed fairly plainly in a dark blue skirt with a blue flowered silk blouse. Although a simple outfit, Tom knew by the cut of the clothes and the material that it was none the less an expensive outfit. The colors really suited her and brought out the blue of her eyes. He also noticed that she was wearing the sapphire earrings that Tom had once told her was his favorite of all her earrings. Realizing how cold it was, since after all it was February, Sybil buttoned her dark blue winter coat.

Try as he might, Sybil hadn't divulged her plans for the day to Tom. His curiosity of why she wanted him to bring a change of clothes intrigued him.

However, his curiosity was finally sated when shortly after passing the village, Sybil asked Tom to pull over to the side of the road.

"Here?" a puzzled Tom asked although he did stop the car as Sybil had requested.

"Now Mr. Branson change your clothes"

Tom raised an eyebrow "You want me to change my clothes here?"

Sybil grinned "Yes. We're not driving to Manchester as the lady and her chauffeur, we're going as Sybil and her fiancé Tom.

As Sybil settled herself into the front seat, Tom changed from his uniform into his suit although he was somewhat uncomfortable doing so beside the car.

"What if another car comes along?"

"Then you had better hurry while the road is empty." Sybil replied nonchalantly.

Tom finally finished dressing and sat beside Sybil. "Well what's next?"

"Oh silly, we are going to Manchester." Smiling sweetly Sybil leaned over and kissed Tom's cheek.

As Tom went to return her kiss a car appeared on the road heading towards them. "I guess we had better drive on" Tom replied somewhat reluctantly.

The rest of the journey into Manchester went smoothly. Tom and Sybil talked amiably of their plans for the future, of Ireland, of marriage.

When they arrived in Manchester, Tom dropped Sybil off to do some shopping while he went to the garage for the car parts he had previously ordered. Sybil thought she'd buy a scarf or something simple to show that she had actually gone shopping just in case her mother asked.

After looking at several shop windows, Sybil finally spied a dress that piqued her interest. Excitedly Sybil entered the shop. Up close the light blue silk dress with a delicate lace overlay on the bodice and sleeves was perfect thought Sybil. She couldn't believe she had found her wedding dress.

As she waited for the dress to be wrapped, Sybil continued to look around the shop. Sybil had never really thought much about nightwear since all of her nightgowns had been purchased by her mother. But as Sybil looked at the small collection of silk and lace nightgowns and robes, she fell in love with a cream colored silk robe. The robe had small embroidered flowers in a variety of colors on the cuffs and collar. It had a matching gown that left very little to the imagination. Sybil blushed just thinking of Tom seeing her in such a gown but the ensemble would be just perfect for her wedding night.

Carrying her purchases, Sybil left the shop with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe her luck finding both her wedding dress and wedding night robe and gown and on Valentine's Day too. That had to be a good omen thought Sybil.

Since she still had a few minutes until Tom would return, Sybil went into the hat shop next door. Not that she was looking for a hat but she thought a pretty hat pin or hair pins would be perfect birthday gifts for Mary and Edith.

The store had a very nice collection of both hat pins and hair pins. Sybil decided on a hat pin for Mary and a hair pin for Edith. Then on a whim, she also bought hair pins for Tom's younger sisters and his mother since she thought it would be nice to have some small gifts for them when she arrived in Ireland.

Tom was waiting beside the car when Sybil exited the hat shop. Spying Sybil with her hands full with her purchases, Tom hurried over to help her.

"I thought the shopping was just a ruse" Tom chuckled as he took the packages from her.

"I thought so too but then I saw …" should she tell him about the wedding dress she wondered. "I found something perfect."

"Obviously" Tom said looking at the number of packages. During his time at Downton he had taken Sybil on countless shopping trips but he found she rarely bought anything so his curiosity was piqued as to what she could have found here in Manchester that was so perfect.

"So what's next?" Tom asked Sybil as he helped her into the car.

"Well you know how we've always talked about going to the British Museum in London?" Sybil replied. Tom nodded wondering what this was leading to.

"Well, the Manchester Museum has a great archaeology collection especially Egyptian artifacts. Since we can't go to London together I thought this would be the next best thing" Sybil beamed. Tom was delighted with Sybil's idea.

Both Tom and Sybil found the museum fascinating. With only a short break for a quick lunch in the museum cafe, they spend hours looking at ancient objects from not only Egypt but Greece and Rome as well. Sybil was once again in awe of Tom's knowledge. He explained to her about the civilizations that created some of the objects they viewed as well as discussed their political systems. In fact, it was with great reluctance when they realized they had to leave if they wanted to stop for tea or dinner before heading back to Downton.

As they left the museum Tom asserted "On our twenty-five anniversary let's go to Egypt."

"I'll hold you to it Mr. Branson" Sybil agreed as she once again kissed Tom's cheek.

As they walked holding hands back to the car, Tom mused "I think that was one of the best afternoons of my life."

"Not only because the museum was fascinating" he continued "but that I could enjoy it with you."

"I know what you mean Tom. It's wonderful to be able to openly be together. To be able to hold your hand or touch your arm. I can't wait till we get to Ireland." Sybil looked at Tom with such love in her eyes. "I do love you Tom Branson."

Since they had spent so much time in the museum, it was rather late for tea but early for dinner yet both were hungry after only having had a very light lunch.

"How about a pub or a fish and chips shop?" Sybil asked. Except for her time in York while attending her nursing training, Sybil had never been to either such place.

Knowing that if they went to a pub where they could sit and talk all evening he might never want to leave, Tom thought the better option would be a fish and chips shop. After all, it would be hard for Sybil to explain if they weren't back to Downton by early evening.

So after a quick stop for eating, Tom and Sybil were once again on the road back to Downton. When they neared the place where Tom changed clothes earlier that morning, they again stopped so he could once more don his chauffeur uniform.

However, this time Tom had a surprise for Sybil. She looked at him with wonderment when he handed her a very small brightly wrapped package. Opening the package Sybil found a lovely parchment bookmark decorated with Egyptian hieroglyphics and a postcard depicting an Egyptian tomb. Inscribed on the back of the postcard was:

_Thank you Sybil for a wonderful afternoon. One day we will see this in person. I hope all our Valentine's Days to come will be as happy as this one was. All my love Tom_

**1950**

Sybil had framed the postcard from the Manchester Museum. Although they moved several times, the framed postcard always hung on a wall in their bedroom for their entire marriage. To both Sybil and Tom, the post card symbolized a freedom they were rarely able to enjoy before their marriage.

With a war raging in much of the world, Tom and Sybil didn't make it to Egypt for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. But they did make it there for the Valentine's Day that followed their 30th anniversary. And they did see that tomb depicted in their postcard.


End file.
